Esthétique
by Uki The Great
Summary: Merasa tidak ada perkembangan, Ichigo kembali dari nol. Untuk itu ia perlu model yang tepat yang bisa menggugah gairahnya dalam melukis. Sementara.. merasa bosan dan buntu, Rukia bersedia menjadi model latihan Ichigo dengan imbalan minim dan sebuah lukisan. Apakah itu sepadan? AU /summary sementara... gomen
1. Ichigo's Problem

**Disclaimer:** Mbah Sosro *plaakk!* eh maksudnya Kubo Tite

**Rate: M ***uki tau, pasti ada yg jingkrak2 liat ratex*

**Warning:** Romance yang diragukan, OOC *positif*, Gaje dgn typhos, dirasa abal2, awas bete, adegan yg bikin pikiran rada ngeres *meski blum nongol*, AU seperti biasa, apalagi ya...? oh iya penyalahgunaan obat... cukup buat dijadikan rate M kan?

" **Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, impotensi dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin!"**

**Esthétique**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

BRAKK!

BRUKK!

SRRRATTT!

SREEETTTSSS!

BRUUUAAKKKK!

BRRRAAAKKK!

"Haahh... Hahh... Haahh..."

Ichigo selesai melampiaskan kekesalan pada semua lukisan yang ia kerjakan selama ini. Di lantai berceceran cat dan peralatan lukis. Beberapa lukisan rusak dicabik-cabik dengan pisau oleh pelukisnya sendiri. Jendela dengan tirainya dibiarkan terbuka, membawa suara musik keras _Rage Again the Machine_ keluar dari apartemen di atas perkantoran ini.

Ichigo beranjak menuju sofa –yang ia temukan di tempat pembuangan sampah besar– dan mengambil bungkus rokoknya. Diselipkannya sebatang di bibirnya, ia mengambil korek api lalu menyalakan batang rokok yang telah siap itu. Ichigo berjalan mondar-mandir dengan diiringi asap rokok. Pisau untuk melukis itu masih ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Raungan gitar, dentuman bas dan drum, serta teriakan sang vokalis memenuhi gendang telinganya. Ichigo menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, memeluk kedua lututnya di atas sofa.

"_Jujur saja Kurosaki-kun, karyamu itu hampa. Ini yang kau sebut dengan ekspresi? Sebaiknya kau berlatih lagi atau keluar dari sini. Kau hanya buang-buang waktumu jika terus di sini. Aku tidak enak mengatakannya, dengan kemampuan yang begini kau sudah tamat, Kurosaki-kun."_

"Cih! Sialan!"

Ichigo kembali mendekati salah satu karyanya, dengan rokok masih terselip di bibirnya. Dilihatnya lagi lukisan yang luput dari amukannya. Lukisan seorang wanita yang mengamati pantulan dirinya di sebuah kolam. Timbul perasaan jijik saat ia melihatnya.

BRAAAKKK!

…

**Esthétique: Ichigo's Problem**

"Oi! Ichigo!"

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo!"

"Pagi!" jawabnya.

"Kau dicari Urahara, apa yang sudah kau lakukan he?" tanya Keigo.

"Urahara-sensei menunggu di ruangannya. Kalian tidak terlibat sesuatu yang mencurigakan kan?" tanya Mizuiro pula.

"Brengsek! Memangnya aku ini _apaan_ hah!"

"Hahahaha, aku tahu kok." Mizuiro tersenyum.

"Sialan kau!"

"Eh Ichigo, kau punya nomor telepon Nanami-chan tidak?" tanya Keigo.

"Nih! Periksa saja sendiri!" Ichigo selesai mengunci sepedanya dan melemparkan catatan saku yang berisi nomor telepon teman-teman dan kenalannya ke tangan Keigo.

"Kami ada di studio kalau kau ingin mencari-"

"Ya!" jawab Ichigo sambil berlari menuju ruangan dosennya.

"..."

"Dia... Masih membenci ponsel ya?" tanya Keigo.

"Hmm."

Ichigo sedikit terengah-engah menaiki tangga. Begitu membuka ruangan dosennya, ia mendapati seorang wanita yang sedang memakai lagi sepatunya. Sang dosen, telah selesai membuat sketsa. Ini pemandangan biasa baginya. Wanita itu permisi dari ruangan itu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Baguslah ini!" Sang dosen memberinya sebuah surat.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Ichigo membaca satu per satu kata-kata yang ada dalam surat. Surat rekomendasi pembatalan keikutsertaan Ichigo dalam pameran tahun ini.

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat."

"Aku _ngerti _kok!"

Ichigo membanting pintu dan segera menuju studio. Ada beberapa rekan sesama mahasiswa di sana, semua sedang membuat lukisan. Ichigo segera menuju pojok ruangan dan menemukan Mizuiro. Tampaknya ia meminta Ryo dan Keigo untuk menjadi modelnya kali ini.

"Yo Ichigo!"

"Sudah?" tanya Mizuiro.

"Yup!"

"Apa katanya?" Mizuiro bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Yahh..."

"Oh, sudah bisa diprediksi sih," komentar si pelukis.

"Eh Ichigo! Dasar kau ini! Tidak hanya nomor Nanami-chan, Orihime-chan, tapi kau juga punya nomor Neliel-chan!" sembur Keigo sambil melempar catatan Ichigo kepada si empunya.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah Mizuiro.

"_Sori._"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ichigo terus memperhatikan tangan Mizuiro dan sapuan kuasnya. Gerakan kuasnya halus namun garis yang dihasilkan begitu dinamis. Ichigo sedikit iri melihat itu.

"... Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Mizuiro.

"Kau tidak akan bilang akan kencan dengan Orihime-chan kan?" tanya Keigo.

"Hfftt..." Ryo menahan tawanya.

"..."

"Mungkin kau butuh liburan. Siapa tahu inspirasi akan datang menghampiri," Mizuiro terus mencampurkan berbagai warna di kanvas, menciptakan komposisi yang menurutnya pas.

"Oh iya! Ishida kemarin bilang dia perlu asisten buat kenalan mangakanya. Bayarannya lumayan besar, apa kau mau?" tawar Keigo.

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan menjadi model untuk anak-anak baru? Ochi-sensei perlu model laki-laki. Bayarannya memang tidak seberapa tapi lumayan. Berminat?" Ryo pun memberinya saran. Ichigo berpikir sambil terus memperhatikan lukisan yang tengah dikerjakan Mizuiro.

"... Model ya?"

…

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Ichigo menempelkan selebaran. Belum ada satu orang pun yang bersedia dengan tawaran menjadi modelnya. Kalaupun ada, Ichigo lah yang menolaknya. Beberapa adik tingkat maupun anak fakultas lain sudah mengatakan berminat untuk menjadi modelnya. Tapi Ichigo merasa belum ada yang mampu menggugah rasa keindahannya. Ini sangat mengganggunya.

Hari sudah petang, cahaya keemasan menembus jendela saat Ichigo merapikan peralatan lukisnya. Di dekatnya ada sebuah asbak yang penuh dengan batang rokok yang telah habis. Saat ia ingin menendang kursi di dekat kakinya, ujung matanya menangkap sosok seseorang di pintu.

"..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Benar?"

"Ya?"

"Selebaran ini kau yang bikin kan?" Gadis itu memperlihatkan selebarannya.

"Benar," jawabnya. Ichigo tidak melihat gadis itu, memasukkan peralatannya dan bersiap pulang.

"Aku berminat jadi modelmu."

"..."

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan Ichigo dan duduk di kursi yang tadinya ingin dijadikan pelampiasan kekesalan. Ichigo mengamati gadis itu dari rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Dia bertubuh mungil, hampir tidak menarik jika dilihat dari kacamata lelaki pada umumnya. Berambut hitam sehitam malam dengan mata yang bening. Ichigo tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Rukia Kuchiki, seni rupa," gadis itu bersuara seolah mengerti pikirannya.

"Apa kau baca selebarannya? Aku butuh model telanjang."

"Sudah. Aku tidak memenuhi kualifikasi ya? Memang sih, tidak seksi."

"Punya tato?" tanya Ichigo sambil terus mengamati perempuan yang ada di depannya ini. Dia berjalan mengelilinginya.

"Tidak."

"Tindik?"

"Tidak."

"Bekas suntikan?"

"Tidak."

"Bekas luka?"

"Hmm... Mungkin ada beberapa. Entahlah, aku tidak ingat."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak sesuai harapanmu ya?" tanya si perempuan, memperhatikan salah satu lukisan di studio.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menggambarmu." Ichigo mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan si gadis, mengamatinya lebih dekat. "Tapi aku hanya mampu membayar 30ribu."

"Umm... Boleh. Berapa lukisan?"

"... Tidak tahu. Sampai aku rasa telah menemukan lagi kemampuanku."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta lukisan yang nanti sudah jadi."

"Kau ingin lukisan?"

"30ribu dan lukisan yang kau anggap paling bagus. Bagaimana?"

"... Tidak masalah. Tapi aku melukismu di studioku sendiri."

"Boleh. Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Hanya melukis saja. Tidak ada seks. Setuju?"

"Setuju."

…

Ichigo membawa masuk gadis itu ke apartemen sekaligus studionya. Kekacauan yang dibuatnya seminggu lalu sudah tidak tampak. Semuanya telah ia bakar bersama sampah di pinggir sungai. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu menghampiri jendela, menikmati pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Kau bisa lepas pakaianmu."

Gadis itu menoleh dan menutup kaca jendela. Dia mencari-cari ruangan untuk membuka bajunya. Tapi sayang, tidak ada. Apartemen Ichigo hanyalah sebuah unit kantor kecil yang tidak laku, oleh karena itu Ichigo menyewanya. Tidak ada pilihan, gadis itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan diletakkan di atas sofa. Ichigo tidak memperhatikan, sibuk mempersiapkan kertas untuk sketsa. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, sosok perempuan tanpa selembar kain telah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

**Bersambung...**

**Pojokan Author:** Mo nulis apa ya di pojokan ini... secara ga ada yg istimewa yang bikin uki merealisasi ini fic. Even khusus ga ada, request juga ga ada. Lagu yang mendorong uki bikin juga ga ada, paling cuma lagu akuistik gitar latin doang yg nemenin bikin ini fic itu juga judulnya ga tau. Mo cerita latar belakang rukia, nanti di chap selanjutnya aja. Yah segini aja deh cuap2nya. Yang mo komen, kritik, atau gimana... **RnR!**


	2. Naked

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite dong!

**Rate: M ***uki tau, pasti ada yg jingkrak2 liat ratex*

**Warning:** AU seperti biasa, Romance yang diragukan dan makin jauh , OOC , typho yg mungkin lolos *lagi*, awas bete, adegan yg bikin pikiran rada ngeres, kata-kata yg vulgar, penyalahgunaan obat... cukup buat dijadikan rate M kan?

" **Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, impotensi dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin!"**

**Esthétique**

by

Uki The Great

…

"Sungguh tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Orihime Inoue.

"Ya, lain kali saja," jawab Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti ya!"

"Hm."

Orihime terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi ia senang bisa berbicara dengan Ichigo. Sambil mendekap erat bukunya, ia berjalan menjauhi area parkir. Terlihat masih banyak _civitas_ kampus yang masih memiliki kegiatan atau sekedar menghabiskan sorenya di sini.

Ichigo memperhatikan Orihime dari jauh. Begitu gadis itu berbelok ke arah gedung kemahasiswaan, ia mendesah. Selalu terasa berat jika gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Bohong jika ia tidak tertarik pada gadis berambut cokelat itu. Meski tidak tertarik dengan kepribadian atau sifatnya, laki-laki mana yang sanggup untuk tidak tergiur akan kemolekan tubuhnya. Jika tidak ingin mempunyai hubungan dengannya, sekedar memimpikannya pun jadilah . Begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Ah tidak. Laki-laki itu pernah mencicipinya, setiap jengkalnya. Tapi itulah yang membuat Ichigo merasa berat dan tertekan. Ichigo merasa bersalah pada sahabat baiknya karena telah bermain api di belakangnya.

"Cantik dan seksi ya?" Ucapan Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Ichigo mencari-cari arah suara modelnya.

"Di sini!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya, tampak nyaman duduk di bawah pohon sambil menumpuk bebatuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Aku? Menunggumu. Kau tidak punya ponsel sih, bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu?" Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat Ichigo telah ada di depannya.

"Bukan. Tapi apa yang kau perbuat pada batu-batu itu?"

"Ini? Aku sedang mencoba membuat miniatur taman batu yang ada Kyoto."

"..."

"Aku memang seni rupa, ingat? Tapi daripada memahat, aku lebih suka membuat _objet_."

"Terserah."

"Jadi pulang sekarang?"

"Hm." Ichigo menarik tangan modelnya, yang ditarik segara bangkit dari tempatnya. Rukia membersihkan rumput-rumput kering dan tanah dari celananya.

Orihime lihat mereka berdua dari lantai dua. Yah, ia memang senang memperhatikan Ichigo. Itu sudah menjadi semacam hobinya –tidak, candunya. Orihime mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari Ichigo bersama gadis lain.

…

**Esthétique: Naked**

"Tempat ini memang selalu berantakan ya?" komentar Rukia saat menjejakkan kakinya di studio Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membereskannya."

Rukia menggantungkan jaket dan tasnya sementara Ichigo menyingkirkan benda-benda yang ada di sofa yang merangkap tugas menjadi ranjang laki-laki itu. Ichigo membiarkan saja sprai biru yang difungsikan sebagai selimut musim panas tetap berada di sana. Laki-laki itu tak munafik –suka dengan tubuh polos lawan jenisnya, tapi bukan berarti ia senang mengumbarnya pada karya seninya. Selagi si pelukis mempersiapkan alat gambarnya, Rukia menanggalkan pakaiannya. Kecuali celana dalamnya, ia tahu bahwa Ichigo tidak akan keberatan. Begitu selesai, ia beranjak duduk di sofa itu, bergumul manja dengan si sprai biru.

"Tetaplah diam."

"Oke."

Ichigo berkonsentrasi, memulai membuat sketsa Rukia di atas kertas gambar berukuran A2 yang disandarkan pada penyangga kanvas. Ia memulai dengan membuat siluet modelnya. Rukia membiarkan tubuhnya dalam posisi yang dirasanya nyaman. Semilir angin meniup tirai jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Si model meraih sprai biru itu dan melilitkannya di dekat kakinya.

"Apa kau memang tidak ada ekspresi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa aku boleh bergerak?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak bisa tersenyum?" Ichigo mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Menurutmu? Ayolah... Aku bosan diam saja."

"Apa kau akan berekspresi?"

"Kalau boleh sih..."

"Huft... Sesukamu lah."

"Hihihihi..." Rukia mengganti posenya. Ichigo memperhatikan modelnya bergerak.

"Boleh aku merokok?" tanya Rukia.

"..."

"Oke." Rukia beranjak dari sofa itu dan mengambil rokok dari dalam saku jaketnya. Begitu dapat apa yang ia mau, Rukia kembali ke sofa itu dan menyalakan rokok.

"..."

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Rukia menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Hm."

"Posisi apa yang membuatmu merasa nyaman jika melakukan seks?" tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Apa kau mau berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Jika misalnya iya, apa kau akan menjawab?"

"Jika kujawab, apa kau mau seks denganku?"

"Hihihihi... Entah ya? Aku suka yang cantik-cantik jadi-"

"Kau lesbian?"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Cantik itu tidak identik dengan perempuan saja tahu!"

"Hahahahahaha..." Ichigo tertawa lepas.

"Akhirnya, kau tertawa. Apa kau kehilangan ekspresi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya aura ini bukan zonamu, iya kan? Kau bukan orang yang berada dalam aura kelam seperti saat itu. Kau.., tipe orang yang berada di bawah sinar matahari, bukan awan gelap."

"..."

"Apa salah satunya karena gadis berdada besar itu?" tebak Rukia, merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Si model meletakkan rokoknya di asbak yang ada di lantai.

"Jangan bicara konyol."

"Selain karena hal-hal yang belum aku ketahui, salah satu penyebab kau kehilangan kemampuanmu itu karena dia kan?" selidiknya lagi. Rukia berguling hingga bertumpu pada sisinya, berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Omong kosong."

"Kau menyangkalnya, berarti benar ya? Hmmm... Siapa namanya? Apa kau sudah melakukan seks dengannya? Asyik tidak? Apa dia hebat? Dia bisa membuatmu orgasme berapa kali? Tipe liar atau tidak? Atau jangan-jangan kalian sama-sama tidak terpuaskan? Dengan melihatmu, aku bisa menebak bahwa ukuranmu lumayan. Mmm... Ejakulasi dini?"

"Hentikan!"

"Ah! Aku tahu! Gadis itu pacaran dengan teman baikmu kan? Kau merasa tidak enak pada temanmu kan?"

Bingo! Ucapan Rukia tepat sasaran. Ichigo merasa ditelanjangi oleh setiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir modelnya.

"Hihihihihi... Mungkin sebaiknya aku DO saja dan membuka kantor detektif? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

BRAAKKK!

"Cukup!" teriaknya marah.

"Ah... Kau merasa ditelanjangi ya?"

"... Lepaskan celana dalammu."

"Aih... Pemarah..." ujar Rukia sambil melepaskan kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melemparnya. Dirinya berganti posisi lagi.

…

Ichigo menyalakan rokoknya, memeriksa sketsa-sketsa yang dibuatnya bersama Rukia. Modelnya tengah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, Rukia sekalian menyisir rambutnya di cermin. Si pelukis memperhatikan buatannya dengan seksama, sesekali matanya menyipit. Dijentikkannya abu rokok di asbak, dan mengambil sketsa yang lain lagi.

"Untuk hari ini sampai di sini. Apa lusa kau bisa?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia memakai sepatunya.

"Bisa."

"..."

"Terimakasih, aku merasa senang hari ini. Aku akan hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa" Rukia pamit padanya dan membuka pintu.

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau dapat dengan menjadi modelku?" Ichigo menatap modelnya, serius.

"... Aku ingin tahu, apa aku ini 'Rukia' atau 'Hisana'. Dengan 'mata'mu aku ingin kau menilai perempuan di depanmu ini 'Rukia' atau 'Hisana' seperti yang orang-orang bilang padaku."

**Bersambung...**

**Pojokan Author:** romance jadi makin menjauh... malah jadi ga yakin ini romance... yup, uki mengubah draftx. Habisnya karakter rukia ini seenaknya bergerak sendiri. Ga tau deh ini fic ceritanya bakal gimana, ntar uki bilangin rukia supaya lebih kalem deh biar ceritanya lebih gampang dibuat *chappy! Dimana yg jualan chappy!?* ano, karena mo bulan puasa, fic ini hiatus dulu kekekekekekekekekeke **RnR!**


	3. Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite, tapi fic ini punya uki

**Rate: M ***uki tau, pasti ada yg jingkrak2 liat ratex*

**Warning:** AU seperti biasa, jangan ngarepin romance dan fluff, OOC , typho yg mungkin lolos *lagi*, awas bete, adegan yg bikin pikiran rada ngeres, kata-kata yg vulgar, penyalahgunaan obat... cukup buat dijadikan rate M kan?

" **Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, impotensi dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin!"**

**Esthétique**

by

Uki The Great

…

_Sepasang anak manusia itu takluk akan godaan manis yang dilancarkan iblis. Berlomba meraih kepuasan dan melupakan dosa. Bergumul,bersimbah peluh, berteriak dan saling menyiksa layaknya binatang. Ruangan berdekorasi feminin menjadi saksi perbuatan yang dilandasi nafsu hewani mereka._

_Ichigo mendekap lawan mainnya. Mereka berbaring lelah._

"_Terimakasih."_

"_Sama-sama, Kurosaki-kun,"jawab Orihime._

_Ichigo mencari-cari bungkus rokok dan pemantik dari saku celananya yang tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur, bersama selimut dan sisa pakaian lainnya. Ia menyalakannya lalu kembali berbaring dan menatap balas langit-langit kamar yang sejak tadi menatap mereka. Asap rokok terbang melayang di atas kepala ia dan lawan mainnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mahasiswa seni lukis itu. Orihime mencoba meraih bungkus rokok dan pemantiknya dari tangan kiri Ichigo. Sadar atau tidak,kedua belah dadanya menempel pada tubuh pemuda yang berdaring di sebelahnya. Setelah ia dapatkan apa yang ia mau, Orihime menyalakan rokok dengan senang._

"_..."_

"_Ahh... Aku suka malam ini." Orihime duduk memunggungi Ichigo, masih di tempat tidur._

"_..."_

"_Setelah ini, aku pasti akan tidur nyenyak."_

"_..."_

"_Apa yang akan Neliel dan Rangiku pikirkan kalau tahu ya?Hihihihi..." Ia terkekeh._

"_Mereka tidak akan memikirkan apa-apa," jawab Ichigo sambil menutup matanya._

"_Mungkin, tapi Tatsuki-chan tidak."_

"_..."_

"_Tidak keberatan kalau aku cerita padanya kan?" ucapnya._

"_..." Ichigo masih menatap langit-langit di atas kepalanya. Asap rokok yang sedari tadi melayang, membentuk beberapa penampakan baginya._

"_Apa kau menyukaiku, Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_Hm."_

"_Sudah kuduga."_

"_..."_

" _Aku suka sekali Kurosaki-kun. Jika bisa reinkarnasi, aku ingin tetap menyukai Kurosaki-kun, selamanya,"ujar mahasiswi itu._

"_Ishida?" selidik Ichigo._

"_Aku juga suka." Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku juga suka sekali Ishida-kun."_

…

Mimpi.

Ichigo membuka matanya lebar-lebar, duduk. Ruangan apartemen sekaligus studionya. Masih tetap sedikit berantakan, sama seperti ketika modelnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Jam weker itu pun berhenti sendiri setelah sekian lama berbunyi dan tidak diperdulikan.

_Apa kau sudah melakukan seks dengannya? Gadis itu pacaran dengan teman baikmu kan? Kau merasa tidak enak pada temanmu kan?_

"BRENGSEK!" umpatnya.

Ichigo melempar asbak di dekatnya. Abu beserta beberapa puntung rokok berhamburan di lantai. Ia beranjak dari sofanya dan mengambil minum di keran.

…

**Esthétique: Pleasure**

Rukia membawa _coupe_ 'miliknya' dari fakultas seni rupa dan memarkirkannya di area parkir tempat ia menunggu Ichigo kemarin. Setir dan perseneling otomatis –yang tidak ia sukai– ini tidak asing baginya, tapi ia tidak ingat apakah ini milik 'Rukia' atau 'Hisana'. Rukia menekan tombol, kaca jendela di kedua sisi kabin pengemudi turun maksimal. Angin membawa beberapa kelopak bunga masuk. Gadis itu mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di setir setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan mengatur ulang posisi bangku pengemudi.

'Jaman sekarang, masih ada ya yang tidak punya ponsel? Sialan!'

Waktu yang berlalu lambat menjadi siksaan tersendiri. Gadis itu memeriksa dan membandingkan isi dua ponsel di genggamannya. Kali ini ia tidak merokok untuk membunuh bosan. Tidak ada petunjuk, isi kedua ponsel itu nyaris sama. Rukia melempar keduanya ke dalam _dashboard_ dan menguncinya.

Sosok perempuan yang pernah dilihatnya bersama Ichigo dan seorang pemuda yang berjalan bersama, menarik perhatiannya. Rukia menutup kaca jendela dan meraih _tote_ _bag_nya. Ia mengunci mobil dan mengejar kedua orang itu, penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Orihime dan teman prianya berjalan cepat menuju salah satu studio. Sepertinya mereka hafal benar kapan studio itu ditinggalkan mahasiswa-mahasiswanya. Orihime menutup pembicaraan dengan temannya di ponsel lalu menggamit lengan kekar di sampingnya. Kedua orang itu saling mengerling nakal dan membuka kunci yang entah bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkannya. Begitu pintu tertutup, mereka segera menguncinya dari dalam. Dalam hitungan detik keduanya saling memagut dan memeluk. Gadis itu melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dengan sukarela.

"_Come on, Panther_."

…

Rukia yang membuntuti mereka, mendapati pintu yang tertutup itu. Matanya menatap dalam kearah pegangan pintu. Pelan-pelan ia mendekat dan suara-suara penuh ekspresi kenikmatan yang merambat dari dalam mengurungkan niat Rukia untuk mengusik mereka.

'_Great,_ sekarang apa?'

Rukia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan permen karet dari kantongnya lalu mulai mengkonsumsinya. Suara desah dan geraman itu seperti berdengung di telinganya dan tangannya mulai gatal untuk bertindak. Matanya mencari-cari objek yang bisa dijadikan penyaluran. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan dan dimana hasrat untuk membuat suatu karya itu tiba. Rukia mengais isi tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari pintu studio dan mendapatkannya, media untuk berekspresi.

…

"Kau memang penuh kejutan, Hime. 'Topeng'mu nyaris menipuku. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi," katanya.

"Tentu saja, Grimmjow-kun," balas Orihime sambil merapikan diri.

"Sebaiknya kau putus saja dari si kacamata itu."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya. Kau sendiri?"

"Tia bukan pacarku. Dia cuma kuminta menjadi modelku."

"Oh. Aku baru tahu, tapi gosipnya tidak begitu."

"Terserah. Kapan kau mau jadi modelku?" tanya Grimmjow sambil meraba lengan dan pundak lawan mainnya barusan dari belakang.

"Secepatnya pasti, tapi aku masih jadi modelnya-"

"Ya, ya. Aku duluan. _I love you_, Hime." Grimmjow pamit dan meninggalkan Orihime sendirian di dalam studio.

Orihime telah selesai mengancingkan blusnya dan memakai kembali roknya. Setelah menemukan dan memakai kembali sepatunya, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan lukisan-lukisan setengah jadi yang baru saja menjadi saksi kegiatan mereka. Orihime memoles lagi lipstik di bibirnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Halo," sapa Rukia.

Sapaan yang tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Orihime. Ia langsung mengenali sosok yang pernah ia lihat pulang bersama 'Kurosaki-kun'nya. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"H-hai," balasnya, canggung.

"Lama sekali keluarnya, permainannya asyik ya?" tanya Rukia begitu saja.

"Kau menguping?" selidiknya, tidak suka.

"Ya, mau tidak mau. Kalian bermainnya berisik."

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Orihime.

"Ya, ya. Memang bukan urusanku. Kalian mau lakukan yang lebih di dalam tadi juga, apa kuasaku? Aku bukan malaikat pendampingmu."

"Kalau begitu kita urus urusan kita masing-masing, selamat tinggal." Orihime ingin beranjak dari hadapan Rukia.

"Hei, kau serius padanya?"

"..." Orihime menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia mendekatinya, dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan kembali.

"Yang tadi, pacarmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan. Kau suka?"

"Tidak, tapi tidak sesuai gambaranku." Rukia menunjukkan hasil karya yang dibuatnya selama menunggu. Sebuah _objet_ yang terdiri dari puntung rokok, potongan kertas, dan benda-benda lain yang direkatkan oleh permen karet. Orihime memperhatikannya.

"Kau suka? Baru saja kubuat."

"..." Orihime tanpa sadar meraihnya dan mengamatinya lebih dekat. Itu adalah perwujudan dirinya dan Grimmjow yang didengar Rukia. Manifesto mereka.

"Judulnya '_Pleasure_'. Ambil saja kalau mau, dibuang juga boleh."

"..."

"Jadi, dia bukan pacarmu ya? Namamu 'Orihime'? Teman kencanmu tadi memberitahuku."

"Apa maumu? Apa kau ingin memberitahu orang-orang?"

"Hei, Orihime. Ichigo buatku saja ya?"

Orihime terdiam. Rukia kembali menebarkan senyumnya dan pergi meninggalkan _objet_ ciptaannya di tangan Orihime.

…

"Ichigo!" panggil Mizuiro.

"Oi!" balasnya.

"Mana sepedamu? Aku tidak melihatnya di tempat biasa," tanya Mizuiro.

"Kutinggal di depan stasiun," jawab Ichigo sambil memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas. Rekan-rekan mereka yang lain satu per satu meninggalkan ruang perkuliahan.

"Pantas."

"Lalu?"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Rukia Kuchiki dari Seni Rupa?" tanya Mizuiro sambil menyerahkan pesan yang dititipkan Rukia padanya.

"Dia modelku." Ichigo membaca kertas yang menyampaikan bahwa Rukia tidak bisa menjadi modelnya hari ini.

"Sungguh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu kecelakaan itu?"

…

_Hai Ichigo! Aku tidak bisa datang__, __ nanti kupertemukan dengan 'Hisana' dan 'Rukia'_._ Kita ketemu minggu depan ya?_

_Rukia_

Sesampainya di apartemen, Ichigo membaca kembali pesan dari Rukia. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh informasi yang Mizuiro katakan, dan sekarang seolah berputar-putar di otaknya. Si pelukis meremas dan melempar kertas itu ke bak cuci.

Kenapa Mizuiro harus memberitahunya hal yang tidak perlu!? Dan sekarang kepalanya serasa akan meledak. Sial!

Ichigo mematikan rokoknya di lantai. Satu per satu ia meloloskan pakaian dari bagian atas tubuhnya, lalu teringat bahwa ia sudah kehabisan baju dan kaos yang bersih serta kering. Tidak perduli dengan angin yang masuk dari jendela, Ichigo mengambil salah satu sketsa yang dibuat bersama Rukia lalu mencoba menggambar di atas sebuah kertas. Belum selesai sepenuhnya, Ichigo mengevaluasi gambar itu hanya untuk merobeknya secara kasar kemudian.

"Bedebah sialan..." desisnya.

…

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah. Sampai nanti, Hisana."

"Selamat tidur, Byakuya," balas 'Hisana' sambil melepas tunangannya dan masuk ke rumah. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya, memastikan pria itu pulang.

'Hati-hati di jalan, Nii-sama,'

Rukia melepas peran 'Hisana' yang diperankannya. Meski tidak ingat, Rukia yakin dulu ia memerankan 'Hisana' dengan baik. Tapi ia juga ingat bahwa ia pernah memainkan 'Rukia' pula. Kamar milik Hisana ini tidak asing baginya, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa kampus di mana ia sering menghabiskan waktunya adalah kampus yang dimasuki oleh Rukia.

Ia membuka gaunnya dan menghapus riasan wajahnya. Berlama-lama menatap ke cermin memperhatikan dirinya. Tidak ada jawaban. Kecelakaan itu membawa pergi hal yang penting baginya. Ia merasa tegang dan mual. Rukia mengambil beberapa butir obat tidur, lebih banyak beberapa butir dari dosisnya, dari laci dan meminumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, Rukia?"

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu, Hisana."

"Kau bikin iri saja!"

"Kau juga, Hisana!"

"Lalu-"

"Rukia-"

"..." Dia terdiam.

"Nii-sama! –Ah! Hisana, ini kakak laki-lakiku sekarang."

"Se-selamat siang." Dia gugup.

"Nii-sama, dia Hisana, kakak kembarku."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hisana."

"…"

"Hisana, kau kenapa?"

**Bersambung...**

**Pojokan Author:** kakakakakakak... baru inget, kalo uki emang ga nyantumin genre romance dari awal! Jadi emang ga perlu adegan romance! Kyahahahahaha ga ada beban! Jangan nyalahin uki ya, rukia ma orihime ini gerak sendiri tau... hisana-rukia bakal diceritain di chap depan klo ga ada pertimbangan lain.. dan emang ini fic nuansax suram dan jangan ngarepin fluf or komedi nongol… trus memang mesti dijelasin, meski di properties tertera ichigo-rukia, tapi fic ini bukan fic romance lho ya, meski ini fic tentang mereka... **RnR!**


End file.
